<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You My Darling Girl by LimitedBrainCells</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926188">I Love You My Darling Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells'>LimitedBrainCells</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mando One Shots [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, No Angst, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, Soft Paz Vizsla, this is just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paz is exhausted and when he gets home his beautiful riduur is deep asleep so instead of waking her up he sleeps on the couch.<br/>after one night on the sofa Paz gets the gift he could ever ask for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paz Vizsla/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mando One Shots [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You My Darling Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I actually love this story and Paz deserves more love.</p>
<p>Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Mando’a translation:</p>
<p>- Shebs = backside/ass</p>
<p>- Riduur = Husband/Wife/Partner/Spouse</p>
<p>- Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum ner cyar'ika dala= I love you my darling woman (I used Dala more as girl just for this context and for this story.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                             -------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paz was exhausted. The bounty had been a pain in the shebs to find and then his ship had broken down on the way home. He was finally got home and was desperate to go find his riduur when the Armourer has pulled him into the forge and asked him to go out and get some medicine for a foundling who has fallen ill. Paz sighed but went back out again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time Paz returned it was late in to the night and as he walled towards the bedroom his feet dragged against the floor.  As he pulled the door open a beam of soft yellow light shown on his riduur’s face. She looked so peaceful and Paz could not bring himself to wake her. Paz knew that she had not had a decent night’s sleep in a long time, every time she fell asleep she was plagued by nightmares, or she wasn’t able to even fall asleep till the morning where she would have to wake two or three hours later. She needed sleep and Paz was happy that she was finally. Even the tiredness that was seeping into Paz’s bones was not enough to bring him to wake her. Paz decided that he would sleep on the sofa tonight. It was a confutable enough bit of furniture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                             --------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Paz awoke he heard the general hustle and bustle of the covert outside the door but the one thing he did not hear was his wife, usually in the morning she would make herself caff and then leave some toast out for him before going to work for the day. Neither of them were morning people so it was not unusual to not talk to her till lunchtime. But if his data pad was right then it was 8:15 in the morning. She should be awake by now, she usually was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paz sat up and groaned as his muscles and joints creaked. But he slowly walked towards the bedroom door and peaked around the door frame. She was still in bed, she still looked peaceful but Paz was beginning to worry, For Y/N to still be asleep and not on the way to the weaponry was strange. She was dedicated and never missed a day of work before so the fact that she was running late was definitely a cause of concern for Paz. Walking over to the Data pad that was kept on her bedside table he opened it and looked through the messages before opening one from Doctor Shan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-Y/N</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I know that you are not feeling well so I have gone ahead and give you a couple of days off. You know the results of your most recent test and I will let you wait till Paz is back so that we can discuss how to go forward and what can be expected. Good Luck. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Doctor Shan-</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Paz set the data pad back on the desk and moved to shake his wife awake. Not only was he worried that his wife wasn’t awake he was now really worried that she was ill and hiding something from him. What could Y/N not be able to tell him over the holo calls they shared, and why the hell would she not tell him that she was not feeling well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/N sat up slowly as Paz gently shook her shoulder. “Paz your back! When did you get back.” Paz sat down on the bed and swept her in to a bone crushing hug. “Paz I can’t breathe. You’re going need to be gentle I feel like I’m going to be sick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paz pulled away and lifted his hands so that they cupped her cheek and brought his lips down to hers. Paz pressed his lips to hers and poured his heart and soul into the kiss. “Y/N are you ok, I… I saw that you were asleep when I came back last night and you looked so peaceful and so I slept on the couch. Y/N I saw the message from Shan and so I have to ask, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/N pressed her forehead against Pazs and laughed. “Paz I know you probably don’t understand why I did not tell you over the holo transmitter but it was because I want to tell you in person. I am eight weeks pregnant, I am ill because of morning sickness. Nothing more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paz’s breath halted in his throat and his mind worked to keep up with what his ears had heard. “I… You’re pregnant. I’m going to be a farther.” Tears formed in his eyes and began to leak down his cheeks. Paz’s heart was pounding in his ears. “I … I love you so much Y/N”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tears streamed down both their faces as she pulled him in to a hug. “Hey Paz, I want to spend the day with you, I want to celebrate but you know as well as I do that the Armourer will be mad If she isn’t like the next person to know and wasn’t told till two days after you found out. You have to tell her before you relax.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Paz nodded and stood before grabbing his helmet and walking towards the door. “After I go and tell the Armourer and then have to answer on questions that I don’t have the answer. We are going to have sex, mind-blowing sex.”  Paz ducked as a water canteen came flying at his head and laughed, “Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum ner cyar'ika dala.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>